Wind Pegasis DF145FS
Wind Pegasis DF145FS is a Balance-type Beyblade only found in Random Booster Light Vol. 1. Face Bolt: Pegasis The Face Bolt depicts "Pegasus", one of the 88 constellations. In Greek mythology, Pegasus was a white and divine, winged horse; one of the best known creatures of Greek mythology. Pegasus, appeared in many stories and as such; was regarded as a legend. The design features the head of Pegasus, appearing white with pupil-less eyes and staring front and center; along with Pegasus' long snout and nose. It also shows Pegasus' two small and pointed ears, with long a man alongside a shorter one, sprouting from it's head in a lightning-bolt-like manner. There are also curved, linear details next to Pegasus' ears; all of which are outlined in red. Next to Pegasus' head, are two characters forming "P" and "S", short for Pegasus. They appear a bright red and in a stylized design, with small arrows above them. The whole design is outlined in a bright yellow, and appears on a blue Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Pegasis * Weight: 2.9 grams Pegasus is the first of the Pegasus family of energy rings and as its name suggests, it is designed in the manner of a Pegasus's wings and head. As such, Pegasus is constructed of a plastic (specifically polycarbonate) and is meant to fit into the Fusion Wheel to provide weight distribution. It is primarily two-sided, with Pegasus's wings, appearing curved in two slots with various edges and gaps, while going into the neck of Pegasus which reaches into Pegasus's face. Light Wheel: Wind Wind is the Light Wheel version of Storm, being made out of plastic instead of metal. Because of this, the performance of the wheel is greatly reduced due to the lack of weight. This wheel should never be used in competitive battles, but it is a good wheel to add to a collection. There are only 4 Light Wheels, "Wind", "Heat", "Clay", and "Mad". Spin Track: Down Force 145 (DF145) * Weight: 3.0 grams DF145 has four upward wings protruding from the top of the Track, which aside from giving it extra weight, aremeant to push air up, increasing stamina. It is outclassed by UW145. combinations, instead, tracks such as AD145, 85, 100, 90, and even 145 are used. DF145's gimmick is negligible. The wings aren't protruding out far enough to create the actual effect it should. Performance Tip: Flat Sharp (FS) * Weight: 0.6 grams FS features a flat tip with a smaller, sharp tip in the center. As a result, when launched at a straight angle, the Beyblade spins on this sharp tip, with very little movement. However, when tilted, either from the contact of an opposing Beyblade or from the launch, the Bottom moves in an offensive pattern. However, it suffers from the same problems as other Balance Bottoms, in that the two qualities are compromised, resulting in mediocre performance in both fields. After extensive use the tip , the sharp part becomes rounder and pretty act much like a defense bottom.It is a good tip to be used in stamina and attack combinations.However, it´s a good tip if you are looking for a mix of stamina and attack. Trivia * The DF145FS combo is also used in Evil Gemios DF145FS and Dark Wolf DF145FS. Category:Beyblades Category:Balance Types Category:Light Wheel Beyblade Category:Random Booster Beyblades